


关于H队五期生们的故事/今年的随笔集

by HARUorG075



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARUorG075/pseuds/HARUorG075
Summary: 以下是我今年压力过大的时候写来解压自娱的小短篇，逻辑性是完全没有的，只是把自己脑中的墙内不能言说的故事写成了文字，并且希望以这种半匿名的方式与大家分享。第一次在墙外网站发文没啥经验，总之无论是谁看到这篇文章都请尽量地在下方留一些感悟，仅仅攻击作者追星立场的评论就不要发了，我很玻璃心而且会骂回去。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	关于H队五期生们的故事/今年的随笔集

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是我今年压力过大的时候写来解压自娱的小短篇，逻辑性是完全没有的，只是把自己脑中的墙内不能言说的故事写成了文字，并且希望以这种半匿名的方式与大家分享。第一次在墙外网站发文没啥经验，总之无论是谁看到这篇文章都请尽量地在下方留一些感悟，仅仅攻击作者追星立场的评论就不要发了，我很玻璃心而且会骂回去。

200620

刚走几步，我就被叫住了。  
“宋雨珊，”费沁源盯着我，“一起来喝酒。”  
前几天去宜家买的玻璃杯，和张昕屋里那几只有异曲同工之妙，被洗干净了放在桌上，里面斟满不知道名字的果黄色鸡尾酒。  
费沁源刚坐下来，就一口闷掉一杯，再倒满，推了另外一杯给我。  
她异常认真地说：“宋雨珊，我喜欢你。”  
我哑然失笑，哪有人这么草率地告白？小孩子喝两口酒就真当自己是无所不能的大人。  
饶有兴味地，我抬起酒杯慢慢抿着，目光注视她。  
“好。”  
也不知道究竟是“好”什么。  
但费沁源听懂了，穴兔和她的窝边草心意相通。  
她用眼神催促我赶快把酒喝完，然后一口闷去自己那杯，迈着好笑的步伐走到我跟前来。  
一杯鸡尾酒完全没让我醉，但她明显中招了，矜持地行过贴唇礼后，就把带着酒气的舌头伸进来，急切地吸吮，品尝对方的柔软，同时将潮湿欲望浸透整个身子。  
费沁源的手掌不大，劲道很足，缓缓揉过颈下，大拇指在乳尖上按压，直触到最深层的欲望，我哼了一声，她便马上将我截腰抱住。  
费沁源18岁前爱吃湿润的草莓蛋糕，18岁后爱吃女人。她吻完双唇，又把酒倒到锁骨上去舔，剥下纸杯蛋糕的外层，酒液流到乳上，她马上伸舌头去弄。  
她丝毫不吝啬唾液，舔吮之间发出响亮的水声，连我都有些不堪，别过头去，她就立马衔住我的下巴强行将我扳过来看着她啃咬我的胸，真像一头小恶犬。  
我被舔得气喘吁吁，仿佛有一万升名为费沁源的酒精在我全身沸腾着蒸发殆尽，唯有两腿之间仍翻涌浪潮。  
很快她摸上了那里，毕竟前戏充分，底下也很顺利地插了进去。  
酒液流到哪里，她便吸吮到哪里，她把我做到哪里，我的喘气声就响到哪里。  
她说她不曾想象过我会这么敏感，像发情的猫，像海豚，像山羊，像一切湿润的物体，让她沉迷在我的包裹里。  
失禁般的，汁水从腿间流出来，顺着腿部肌肉的弧线，一滴滴落到地板上。  
费沁源力气很大，她能把我悬空着抵在墙上，跪着并双指进入我，每一次都摩擦过欲望的开启键，我被抛起，随重力落下，又掉到海里漂浮，再被浪掀起，掉落入海的时候伴随巨大的水花。  
费沁源应该是动了坏心思，因为她忽然抬起头亲了一下我，在这场激烈的性事中显得格外纯洁。  
“这儿还没被好好照料过。”  
她按着我曝露其外肿红的欲望源，摩擦。我呜咽。  
阴毛被拨开，她像情事的最开始那样吻上来，只不过是骨盆下的嘴。  
潮湿。柔软。果冻般。电击般。  
她加倍用心地弄着那里，我颅腔打开，从里头飞出最高的音节，并且持续，腿间喷出一股股来，空气中再度弥漫开肉欲的气味。  
“不要，不要……”  
我第一次乞求，扭动腰肢，但这只是让欲望更好地摩擦过她的尖牙，而且变本加厉。  
她又把两指插进去，非常用力。然后不顾我的恳求，凑到我耳边说下流话。  
性事在卫生间门口的地板上结束，她很累，但还是抱着我的肩把我拖到床上，亲吻我的额头，说叫我睡个安稳觉。  
“你不享受吗？”我问。  
看她的表情，好像完全没考虑到这一点。  
我魅惑她：“我的‘口技’很好哦。”  
她十分倔强：“你累了！”并且我之后再对她讲任何话，她都会在答复后加上一句“你累了”。  
我不累，反倒担心她。  
再睁眼的时候，我除了腰部略酸后一切正常。倒是费沁源，躺在床上一副酒喝多了昏昏沉沉的脸红样子，叫人觉得好笑又可怜。  
我去热牛奶，让它在电灶上小火煮着，然后弄热毛巾给她擦身子。  
这样的事，我以前在姜杉发烧时经常做，给费沁源，而且还是清理性爱痕迹的，还是第一次。  
她已经醒了，但眼睛还半阖，一动不动瞧着我给她擦有酒水湿痕的胸部。  
我褪下她的内裤，拍拍她，她乖巧地张开腿，我才发现那里面也全湿了。  
我初识费沁源时，她才是个看起来仿佛刚从幼稚园脱身不久的小屁孩，那时要想象有朝一日与她坦诚相见，怕是得同时满怀违和感和罪恶感。  
但现在少女最私密的地方呈现在我面前，我心中却只翻腾起爱欲，真是奇妙。  
粉色的毛巾，上面用略硬的丝线织着一方小熊图案。毛巾拭过腿间时，小熊迎面碰上那珠东西，费沁源的腿明显打了颤，底下竟然涌出一小些来。  
我笑道：“你这样，我什么时候才能清理完？”  
费沁源红着脸啐我，真可爱。  
刚刚小幅度潮吹过，小口还轻微地张弛着。我把头埋下去，费沁源在我头上发出情不自禁的声音，犹豫了一会儿，终于还是将两手伸到两腿间，轻轻地将我的后脑勺向内按抚着。  
得到默许，我便心安理得地口起来，费沁源说话声音低沉，呻吟声却很柔细，在四周，如丝线般绕住我，使我幸福地窒息，口舌上更加卖力。  
费沁源是在房门被打开的那一刹那高潮的。  
少女高亢的尖叫，被我拥身上前堵在嘴里，两人身体的各个部位，都在温柔地缠绵。  
清醒时，看见姜杉站在离我们不远的地方。  
我想我们一定已经被她看“光”了，无论是大张旗鼓显示其存在的“私密”部位，还是充血的肉体，还是两人那前所未有的，沉浮在欲潮中的表情。  
费沁源看起来已经吓呆了，只管往我怀里缩，不管我身上的衣服比不比她少。  
我一面安抚小孩，一面等着姜杉下一步反应。  
与我预想中的一样，她只是转身，背对着我们说：“一会儿，把房间打扫好。”

200623

在床上做，费沁源没有安全感。  
我高潮的时候，她拼命捂着我的嘴巴，我咬她，她就将指头深深插进来，叫我犯干呕。  
她自己濒临绝境的时候，更是忍着，一双眼睁得大大的。我意乱情迷地啃她。  
酒店，更有危险，不许去。  
几次秘密床事后，她就再也忍不了，每回都硬拖着我去浴室做。  
怕隔墙有耳，她把水龙头开得很大。  
我有些不满，水不要钱吗？但家境优渥的小孩好像根本不在乎这个，她在浴室来不及排去的积水中跪下来，纵情地用双指进出我的下体。  
有时我们都有恶趣味，会像打架一般，互相抢过莲蓬头往对方嘴里灌水。  
一次风雨过后拥着走出浴室，她甩开我的手，佯装没事，但一坐到床上，就拼命咳嗽起来，喉咙底发出抽气声。  
彼时姜杉正静静地坐在那儿。  
她让费沁源趴到她腿上，拍抚着背叫她将水吐出来，然后把她的头搂在怀里轻拍着安慰，费沁源将脸靠在姜杉只着一件薄衫的胸脯上，嘴唇发着抖。  
为感谢姜杉救费沁源一条小命，我俩合资邀她唱卡拉OK。  
姜杉很不客气，点了很贵的果盘酒水，霸着话筒唱得响亮。  
或许是唱累了，姜杉不大会儿就坐回沙发同费沁源挨着坐，我拣起话筒上前自己一个人唱，余光里瞟见费沁源终于松了口气。  
几曲唱毕，再看身后时，姜杉和费沁源正如胶似漆地拥抱在一起，互相啃咬对方的唇舌。  
动起恶念头，我放下麦克风坏笑着上前：“不带我一个？”于是拣起一块哈密瓜，命她们一人衔住一半，自己咬向中间那段。  
没有人点歌，歌曲随机放向下一段。炙热的摇滚歌曲，伴奏里有和声模糊的嘶吼，将整个包间变成一个震源。  
到最后分不清自己口里的是谁的唾液。  
我们当然不会在这里做，谁都还未这样大胆。  
在很久以前，我们三个所进行的最大胆的行为，就是在我与姜杉作床伴时，答应当时还未成年的费沁源在一旁观看。  
现在想来，这个鲁莽懵懂却聪明到不可思议的小孩，一定已经将我们看透。越过皮囊，刺穿我和姜杉混沌如地狱的内心。  
她则迫不及待地堕进地狱里。  
而如果说我和姜杉是地狱的黑白无常，她就是阎罗王，或者是其它高于一切存在的任何东西。  
费沁源不仅在床事上拿捏得好分寸，在生活上也细致入微，大汗淋漓后爬去煮三人份的方便面，不忘将熟面过一遍冷水，好去掉其中的炸油。  
凌晨一点半，三个身体光裸、下体湿漉漉的女孩并排挤在床上或沙发上，面前放着电影，忙着一起吞下泡面，这样的场景竟有些许温馨。  
姜杉，在我们三人中，最可爱、温柔、世故。这三种截然不同的特性在她身上糅合，并在床事之中，有着最显著的展示。  
轮到我在最下面安逸享受时，与费沁源狂风骤雨般的给予不同，她通常会在开始很矜持地吻我，从耳后，到肩，到腋下，到乳晕旁，然后轻舔我的唇际。  
她爱说：“宋雨珊，你知道吗？你的乳头是我见过最美丽的乳头。”  
声音很轻，仿佛刻意要不使费沁源听到一般，即便小孩子在底下听得一清二楚。  
接着，她拿比费沁源长出一些的指甲掐我的乳尖，附以从未间断的甜言蜜语，贪婪地占据我的听觉。  
很难想象这样一个声音可爱的女人会那么熟练地讲色情话，在dirty talk这方面她绝对是大师。

200624

有一次，我们看电影，《风中有朵雨做的云》。  
连阿云被燃烧，在桥洞之下奔跑。  
恰时窗外下起雨来。

200627

村口的洪珮雲，刚从东洋留学回来，几年不见，长得越发俊秀，一表人才，让村里一伙年轻人很是敬佩。  
村支书要委他个小官当当，他不干，反倒跑去新开的阅览室里搬书卖力气，美名其曰暑假劳动。  
一来二去，风声很多。  
原来新阅览室的老板娘是个很年青的女大款，衣食优越，长相也活泼讨喜，身段姣好。村里的闲嘴们都在说，洪大学生怕不是要讨个阅览室老板当。  
而洪珮雲不愧是读书的人，脖子很硬，当场骂那些说他吃软饭的人几句，然后照样往阅览室跑。  
洪珮雲和阅览室老板娘的交情，也确实还算纯洁，维持老板与打工仔的关系小半个月，老板娘才默许洪珮雲喊她林舒晴。  
林舒晴，林舒晴，林舒晴……  
洪珮雲摘却眼镜，乘凉在树下剥蚕豆，嘴里反复念叨林舒晴的名字，然后忽然腾一下从椅子上站起来，用衣角捻干净手指，向阅览室奔去。  
林舒晴的卧室就在阅览室后面，装修清雅，墙上贴着洋气的画报，靠窗的木桌上还摆着洗净的牛奶瓶，里头插着一枝狗尾巴花。  
见洪珮雲径直进了屋子，袁一琦连忙在矮土墙后蹲下来，窥视窗里的情态。  
林舒晴正坐在炕沿，低头翻着报纸。  
意识到洪珮雲闯进来，她甚至还没来得及作出反应，就被洪珮雲亲住了嘴。  
洪珮雲白白净净的书生的手，在裤腰附近摩擦着，林舒晴一开始还在挣扎，但很快就放松下来，似乎是迷失在那个吻里了。  
不大一会儿，林舒晴崭新的布裤全被脱下来扔到炕的另一边，这时她又开始挣扎，但洪珮雲只是跟她亲嘴，然后掏出已经挺立的阴茎，似有似无地顶她的下体。  
袁一琦目睹之前这一切，已极为震惊。但他此时吞了吞口水，见到林舒晴被洪珮雲突然插入时脸上潮红的颜色，听到她又远又细的哼叫声，居然感觉裤裆里的东西也开始有些了反应。  
洪珮雲扶着他下面那根东西，腰部缓慢地前后挺动起来。  
他的腰偏细又白，像女人的，此时不停地撞击林舒晴浑圆白皙的身子，有种特殊而奇异的色情感。

200629  
反派变态伞

“你老公在外面做0。”  
周诗雨听到这句话的时候，还以为她耳朵瞎了。  
对方调出相册，把自己的手机递给她，周诗雨看了一眼，脸一下子白了，手指哆哆嗦嗦地点了删除。  
“没用的，我有备份。”  
“你怎么会有她的——”  
周诗雨脸红得说不下去了。  
宋雨珊没回答她的话，而是拿过手机慢慢翻着，打开刚才那张照片的备份。  
少女赤裸的上半身占据了整个画面，因为仰躺而下沉的双乳泛着潮红，小巧的乳尖可爱地挺立，而在上方的脖颈处，情欲的颜色则更加明显，宋雨珊将画面双指放大，能看清那是一串漂亮精致的水晶吊坠，在灯光照射下映着近乎透明的光泽。  
在做爱的时候，宋雨珊特地没让王奕把项链摘下来，周诗雨刚才也一定看出，那就是她在她们的第一个情人节送给王奕的项链。  
而即使项链没被摘掉，周诗雨也一定认得出这对胸乳，在过去的几百个甜蜜的日夜，她不知多少次舔吻它们，抓着对方的手往自己下体送，用撒娇的口气说着令人脸红心跳的话，直到它们染上与照片中一样的颜色。  
“照片是从哪里来的？”在巨大的愤怒冲上头脑时，周诗雨意外地奋力保持冷静。  
“当然是我跟她出去开房时，偷偷拍的。”宋雨珊的表情无不充斥着讥讽，“不只在酒店，有时还会在其它地方，我们会提前约定好。你看，她刚好给我发来了下一次见面的地址……”  
又在屏幕上划拨两下，宋雨珊将手机随意地递给周诗雨，触碰手指的那一瞬间，感受到了对方被汗湿冷的温度。  
纯白的聊天背景，寥寥几句简单对话，屏幕右下方的头像，赫然是那天王奕和周诗雨出去玩时给她拍的照片。  
对方的最新消息是：“晚上，来我家吧。”

王奕与周诗雨刚同居半年，因为两人都不富裕，公寓面积也小，但无论是家具布置，还是两人在此生活的气息，都尽显温馨。  
卧室里的大床房不必说，脱离了嘈杂的生活中心所带来的不安全感后，这里可以尽情释放她们对彼此的爱恋。  
因为周诗雨不时要回校补学分，王奕直言空落落的大床睡得不舒服，于是在搬进的时候，提出要把那个最小的房间作为她的临时休憩室。  
周诗雨顾及爱人的隐私，很少去窥探那个狭小的房间。  
现在想来，那里面究竟承载了多少自己爱人与别人的背德回忆？  
周诗雨第一次打开这扇门，气喘吁吁。  
刚才宋雨珊给她看完王奕出轨的证据后，她一声不吭，没命一样奔回了她和王奕两人，不，应该说是她和王奕和宋雨珊三人的小公寓。天还大亮，宋雨珊晚上才会来与王奕幽会，而王奕这时还在剧场排她明天拉票公演的曲目，也至少到晚上才会回来。  
她还有足够的时间。

200703

偶然地，我找到了费沁源的日记。  
我了解她，她不爱用文字记录什么，有时候记录生活，也是在社交软件上用流行的文字写几句俏皮话，底下必附她那灿烂可爱笑容的自拍。  
所以当我翻开这个本子，发现上面的字都是她用笔认认真真写下的时，就意识到这本日记是刻意为他人所见。  
“今天雨很大，电影里的声音都快听不见了，但因为有杉杉和雨伞在，所以觉得很安全，很幸福。”  
“除了我爸妈，我从没这么喜欢过这样两个人。只做朋友的时候，和她们在一起，我就已经觉得很幸福了，但我现在却还可以同时和她们两个融洽地做爱……”  
我捏紧纸的一角，并不知在什么时候，自然而然地微笑起来。  
费沁源的文字像她本人一样活泼真挚，恍惚间，我仿佛看到她套着她平时那件宽大的白T，脚上趿着拖鞋，正笑着向我走过来。  
我怀里抱着摊开的日记本，慵懒地在沙发上躺下，她便走过来俯下身，双手捧住我的脸，专心地亲吻我，然后跨坐上来，方便自己将嘴唇一路往下。  
“姜杉把宋雨珊的头扳到后面去吻她，我手心里积了一滩水，那时候我抬起头，只看到宋雨珊两颗挺立的乳头中间，刚好是一张电影屏幕，小宋佳慢慢地，点燃一根烟……”  
裤子被脱下，垫在下面的那部分，很快就湿透了。  
我看到费沁源压在我身上，用力地动作她那漂亮的手臂肌肉，越来越多的液体涌出，有从股缝间渗下，也有像失禁一样射出的，我逐渐疯狂，意识不清地喊费沁源的名字，乞求她的爱意，能否发显得再疯狂些。  
等我稍微清醒一些的时候，虽然幻想中的费沁源仍缠绵地拥着我，但我还是闻见了房间里不可忽视的情欲气味，几乎比我们三个一起做完后的气味还要浓郁。  
门被刷开了，姜杉走进来，绕到沙发前，低目看了眼我，在我汗涔的脸上落下一个绅士的吻，然后翻开桌上那本日记。

200706

三年前的今天风很大。  
结束完公演，我们走到剧场外才发现天上已经飘起了细雨，约好的车堵在远处，姜杉用外套把我也一并罩起来，借此机会一直用手紧紧搂着我。  
薄外套是姜杉喜欢的浅蓝色，我们两个紧挨在这片童话般颜色的小小穹顶下，呼吸打在对方的颊上，不得不说有点暧昧。  
我当时就觉得她回去一定会强行操我一顿，或让我操她。刚打开宿舍门，她果然一下子把我摁在了墙上，呼吸急促地凑近我，我闭上眼睛，她却突然停止下来，一言不发地走开。  
她跑去盥洗室卸妆，我百无聊赖地坐下来撸撸虾饺，刷刷微博，和费沁源斗嘴，然后又闲得没事干，想来想去实在忍不住，跑去敲了敲厕所门。  
姜杉在洗澡，可能是故意装作没听到我的敲门声，一个人洗得畅快，我忍住不去注视她水汽缭绕下的身体，坐到马桶盖上，摸了一块姜杉的化妆棉开始卸妆，做完这一切后，又没忍住剪了指甲。  
刚把手伸到水流下冲干净指甲碎屑，姜杉忽然打开浴室门出来了，伴着潮湿的足踏到地板上的那种清脆的水声，她向我伸高颀长的臂：“伞，帮我擦一下。”  
我在盥洗台上拧干毛巾，先擦两条手臂，再擦上半身（擦过去的时候，翘而尖的乳房从毛巾底下弹出来），等我要擦到她腰部的时候，她忽然握住我的手腕，在一个很近的距离问道：“你的裤子怕不怕水？”  
我摇摇头，然后只见她跨坐上我的腿，湿淋淋的裸露在外的大腿，挤开宽松的T恤，直接与我的腰碰触，即使我一再作好心理准备，脑袋还是嗡一下炸了，一时不知该如何主动，任她吻上我的嘴。  
不一会儿她便引我的手去她下体，洗好澡还没擦干的穴，外面是凉的，里面湿热，我被抱着头，眼前黑乎乎的，一边吻她的胸，一边找着角度逐渐加重力道，姜杉的喘息细若蚊呐，反而更具色情感。

200708

两年以前。  
我坐在厕所里，看着镜中我那因为劳累而浮肿的脸，慢慢画着口红，在快了结最后一笔的时候，突然颤抖着手将它划到眼角边。  
一粒火光闪现。  
我把罪证丢到一边，从口中缓缓吐出烟雾，刺鼻的气味呛得我直流泪，不禁捂着嘴咳嗽起来，抬眼再看向镜子时，才发现洪珮雲已经出现在了这里。  
她的眼神并不凶狠，只是像一潭寒冷的死水般静止着，黑暗而深不见底，诱惑我一跃而入。  
我两指还夹着烟，猛地站起来亲吻她的唇，她发疯一般推开我，然后紧紧抓住我的手腕，把我拖到外面的沙发上。  
“把烟给我！”  
昏暗的室内火光闪烁。  
我夹着烟猛吸一口，刚离开烟嘴，她就强行用手指插入我的唇缝，不理我喉咙底发出的呜咽声，强行将它撬开。  
“你他妈不要命了……”  
“我的命要你来管?!”  
洪珮雲好像在一瞬间崩溃了。  
她直接来夺烟，身体虚弱的我不是她的对手，三两下就被她抢过烟握在手里，然后承接了一个响亮的耳光。  
我的思绪太深，并没被它叫醒，激烈的冲突之后，我反而像脱去全身力气般瘫坐在沙发上，任凭洪珮雲用很脏的字骂我。  
她把早就被揉得稀烂的烟扔掉，又给了我一巴掌，然后坐在地毯上呜呜咽咽地哭起来。  
我出神地抚摸刚刚被洪珮雲扇过的那边脸，发现上面沾着烟灰。  
撬开她的右手，摸到了被烫伤的痕迹。我极温柔地捧起它，轻轻舔舐着，每划过一次，都能清晰感受到她的战栗。  
我感觉自己像个不知廉耻的妓女：“做吗？”  
出乎意料地，她点点头，默许了我将她手指含进嘴里的动作，然后缓缓抽插起来。  
她没像以前那么温柔，指头几乎触到喉咙底，叫我差点干呕，她便用空余的手轻轻拍抚我的背，深情地吻她刚才扇打过的地方，以及用灵活的舌头舔吻耳后，我痒得下意识闪躲，她一把搂住我。  
进行脱下衣服、更换场所、口交等一系列繁琐流程后，她终于喘着气将身体压到我上方，把手指深深埋进我的下体。  
她最近几天都没工作，也没化妆，即使素颜，脸蛋也光洁得像新生的婴儿，五官英气讨喜，且浮现出被情欲笼罩的样子，更诱人坠入她的魅力气场。

200710

这是杨惠婷今年第一次来生活中心。  
熟悉的走廊，熟悉的落地镜，宿舍房门上贴着小女生们炫耀友情的花里胡哨的装饰，一切都很让人怀念。  
只有一个人不愿让她再多回想起，就像是已经将那个人从合照中沿边剪下，只剩黑洞洞的窟窿，与她那死烬一般的眼神无言对视。  
拍立得的碎片躺在垃圾桶里。  
她抬眼看着门板上的房间号，在遥远的过去，杨惠婷曾无数次以单纯的友谊身份来到这里陪她，以及她的她打闹，再过几年每个人的心思都变得不单纯，她来到这里也多是抱着远远超过友情的目的，在无人时私会，常常连灯都不敢多开。  
见无人应答，过了半晌，门自己打开了。  
好久不见，沈梦瑶的眼神意外的活泼纯真：“你来了？”  
刻意压低声音“嗯”了一声，随即又被自己逗笑。

200730

宋雨珊是个Omega，这事一开始只有我和她自己知道。  
那天我回到宿舍，手里端着明黄色的生日蛋糕，上头插着蜡烛“18”。  
我先把灯关了。  
掏出打火机，我五音不全地乱唱起来：“祝你生日快乐……”借着火苗摇曳，我看见宋雨珊正在地板上蜷成一团，上身几乎赤裸，肩带滑落一半。  
失手打翻蛋糕，一旁的虾饺惊得跳起来，喵呜喵呜挠笼子。  
我冲过去，随即闻到浓郁的陌生花香正在房里弥漫开来，虽然我只是个不甚敏感的Beta，却仍感觉浑身一抖，血液流向下身腺体。  
我强迫自己冷静下来，蹲下身扳过宋雨珊的脸，她皮肤红透了，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，听不清在说什么。  
花香越来越浓烈，连我都开始有些发烧似的头晕，竭力凑到宋雨珊耳边，用尽口舌的最后一丝力气说道：“你分化了……”然后不顾她眼神中残存的一丝惊恐，用力扒下她的内裤。  
其实我不用脱下也知道结果，因为她下身的衣物完全湿了。  
重新点燃打火机，在微弱的火光下，她的下体一片晶莹，变形的火苗在地板的水渍中摇曳。我看到她的腺体很小，虽然已经充血，但也只是阴户上挺立的一小粒，穴口湿润，因为我的窥视而紧张地收缩着。  
“你是Omega。”我低声说。  
“不，不要……我一个人能挺过去的……”她口中喷吐热气。  
“我不会看你。”  
我丢开打火机，一切重新隐入黑暗。  
我轻轻嗅闻着，在气味源略向上的地方找到她的耳垂吮吸，然后沿着下颌线寻到嘴唇深吻。  
她一直在小声呜咽，但到后来就变成了喘息。  
我只感觉我的腺体硬邦邦地顶着她，便安慰地衔住她的下唇，然后伸下手指，缓缓给她做着扩张。  
她的穴很紧致，成年之前一定几乎不，或者完全没有自慰过，而现在却迫不得已成了这副浪荡模样。  
想到此处，我歉意地亲吻她的眼睛，然后一边转着手指，一边轻声说道：“每个月都有发情期。一定要找可以信任的人帮忙标记你。”  
她幅度微小地点点头，然后下身突然涌出一片来。  
我知道时机成熟，便小心地把腺体一点一点放入她的穴里。即使在Beta中，我的腺体也不算长，所以很快就全部没入。  
但这已经让她很难承受了，她像猫一样呜咽着，扭动腰部。  
我咬紧牙关，说：“抱紧我。”然后狠下心动起来。  
她喘息剧烈，然后忍不住叫喊出声。  
我吻住她，把多余的声响安安全全封住。

200731

眼下场景有些似曾相识，曾在这方小小的生活中心发生过无数次，失格的偶像们在性事中逃避喧嚣，却又故作清高地不想被他人知晓。  
不过我通常是下面那个。  
当时五期生军训时我站起来自我介绍，篝火火光中一张张稚嫩的脸蛋望向我，而袁航看我的眼神格外奇怪。  
我说我是大家的姐姐，早在两年前就分化成Beta啦。  
后来几个朋友与我聊天，都说一开始还以为我是Omega，只有费沁源那个小屁孩跑过来说，杉杉我觉得你是Algha。结果她刚分化没几天就把我拖进230操了。  
说回我与宋雨珊的性事。这时我还不曾吃过窝边草，勇尝禁果结果被袁航刺得遍体鳞伤，我本是不该帮宋雨珊解决生理问题的。  
但我还是做下去了。


End file.
